Direct-write printing has enabled the rapid growth of the flexible and organic electronics industries. However, the spatial resolution of dominant printing technologies such as inkjet is insufficient to fabricate high-performance devices. In addition, printing methods that result in random distributions of solid materials on a substrate limit feature geometry and performance.